


My Savior

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks defends another girl from bullies, and maybe she found what she hadn't been expecting to find.





	My Savior

Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks (who would kill you if you dared calling her that) was once again alone. Her friends had deserted her for their own activities and she, with her free period, was desperately bored.

With a sigh, she put away the book she had been reading and quietly exited the library. There was nothing in there that would captivate her for long anyway. She drew her robes closer to her petite frame and breathed out slowly. Her hair slowly changed color from a dull brown to a vibrant pink that glittered in the sunlight as she stepped out to the outdoor grounds.

The warm sunshine stopped her shivering and made her relax. She smiled and adjusted her tie - an old habit of hers - walking towards the lake. Her eyes scanned the area around her, and what she saw made the irises flash a bright red with anger.

Several girls - _Hufflepuff girls_ , a fact that made Nymphadora’s blood boil - were ganging up on one person. Judging by the pitch of the screams and sobs that could be heard, it was a female. The pink-haired girl stormed over, drawing her wand and pointing it towards the patch of grass where the bullies and victim were struggling on top of.

“ _Confringo!_ ”

The ground split open and immediately began caving in on itself. The girls fell, screaming in terror. And Nymphadora stood with a wide, wicked grin that was utterly unbefitting of her sharply defined elfin features as she approached the lone victim.

Her skin was darker than any tan could ever be. A sheer glossy brown that was a similar shade to her clear doe eyes; it made Nymphadora think of the rich soil beneath their feet. And those eyes locked onto hers as she identified her savior. With a squeal, the girl hugged her, causing Nymphadora to freeze. The only two people who had ever touched her in any way before were her parents, and even they weren’t particularly affectionate with her. Her blood boiled again, and her cheeks burned. She couldn’t quite explain the mixed relief and longing that she felt after the girl let her go.

“Thank you _so_ much,” the girl quietly whispered into Nymphadora’s ear, just as she had turned to leave. “What is your name? I must know.” Despite her mother’s voice in her head warning her of stranger danger, Nymphadora knew there would be no harm in giving her her name. After all, they were peers. What would happen?

“My name is Dora.”

“I am Lindiwe. Thank you once again, Dora. You saved me.”

Nymphadora shivered at the pure sensuality of her delicate smile, yet she couldn’t help but return it with her own. She pressed a kiss to Lindiwe’s cheek. “My pleasure.”


End file.
